Generations
by Miako-sama
Summary: An aging Rin is not long for this world but Sesshomaru finds comfort in her mischievous disabled granddaughter. And Inuyasha is confused by his grandchild's lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru sat staring out over the landscape with a heaviness in his chest. They were very near the village. For decades visiting this village had brought joy to his heart. Now each visit brought fear, fear of a pain he didn't think he'd be able to bare. He came all the same, though he now had to take a moment before entering the village.

A rustling caught his attention and he turned towards it. A child was running towards him in an orange and white checkered kimono, a basket full of flowers clutched in her hand. 'Rin?' But it was not, he knew that.

"Chihiro is coming my lord." Jaken announced unnecessarily.

"I see her." Sesshomaru replied watching the child as she approached. She gave him a snaggle toothed grin that revealed her two missing front teeth. Without fear nor invitation she climbed into his lap and began sticking flowers in his hair. He allowed it and felt the weight in his chest lighten considerably.

He tapped her on the nose to make her look up. Sesshomaru was the only person who could do this, anyone else she'd bite. "You should not wander so far from the village, Chihiro. Were I not your Grandpa Youkai this Sesshomaru might have eaten you." He whispered then added "Rin had a kimono just like that when she was your age."

His words were so soft the wind carried them away, but it didn't matter. The child read his lips, she'd never heard his voice. She smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck.

Though he shared no blood with them Rin's children had always called him grandfather after her oldest had over heard Rin tell Sesshomaru he was like a father to her. When they had children of their own they stared to call him Grandfather Youkai so as no to confuse him with Grandfather Kohaku. Of all those children this one was his favorite, she had wormed her way into his heart quite as deep as her grandmother had so long ago, though the two could hardly be more different.

She was the very image of a young Rin, and she loved flowers. The similarities ended there. Aside from being deaf and mute she was contrary, hard headed and stubborn. And used her considerable intelligence to cause mayhem and mischief, especially when she thought it might amuse her Grandfather Youkai.

As if the illustrate that point she turned around and clicked her upper teeth against her lower teeth at Jaken, a threat to bite him. She grinned at his reaction to the threat then turned back to Sesshomaru and mouthed the words "Jaken's funny."

This was another part of their bond, Sesshomaru alone knew she could mouth the words she read on the lips of others, even though she never had made a sound. Some day he hoped she'd show someone else, but for now it was their secret. He would often hold her in ways that concealed her face from all others and they'd have silent conversations.

"Lets get you home, little one." He breathed. Then he stood, cradling her in his arms with his head bowed so that his long hair swung forward and created a screen between them and Jaken while she told him all about her week and the news that concerns a 7 year old child.

When they passed the grave yard she wriggled in his arms and pointed at one of the stones. A request to be put down. He complied and she chose several flowers to lay on Kohaku's grave then started to walk toward the village. Sesshomaru pulled one of the blue flowers from his hair and laid it next to hers and also walked toward the village.

As they crossed another field Sesshomaru heard Shippo yell "Fox fire!" and a large orb of blue flames soared across the field. Sesshomaru scooped up Chihiro and dodged the flames. He spotted Inuyasha at the same moment Inuyasha spotted him and the hanyou called "Shippo, hold your fire, human on the field."

"Where?" Shippo yelled running forward and looking around to see who he'd injured. The daiyoukai landed in front of him. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I didn't see her, is she alright?"

Sesshomaru nodded once then looked around at the singed grass. "Your fire is stronger."

Shippo beamed.

Inuyasha looked less than pleased as he waked toward them. "Chihiro, you've got to.." She turned her face away from him so she could not read his lips. he scowled and waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. She buried her face into Sesshomaru's pelt. Inuyasha grabbed her tiny chin and turned her face to his "quit wandering OW!"

Having no front teeth she had compensated by biting him with the corner of her mouth. Sesshomaru felt a surge of pride that she had thought to do that.

"You know better than to lay your hands on her face Inuyasha." Sesshomaru chided, making it clear it was the hanyou's own fault. They both looked down at Chihiro to see her stick her tiny pink tongue out at Inuyasha then bury her face in Sesshomaru's pelt once more. Then she looked back up and grabbed the lock of hair over Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled him down to her level. She took a dandelion from her basket and tucked it behind his fluffy white ear before clapping happily.

Inuyasha scowled and started to reach for the dandelion. Seeing the warning in his brother's eye he crossed his arms again, figuring it was easier to leave the flower be just now.

"Have you been to the village yet, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked at his brother with sadness and concern in his eyes. "Briefly. Rin's not doing so good."


	2. Chapter 2

*Insert standard fanfiction disclaimer here*

*More drama than humor in this chapter, but you'll live. Reveiws appreciated.*

Sesshomaru placed Chihiro on the ground and pointed to a butterfly flitting around a clump of flowers that the young fox's fire had spared. The child took off after the happless insect. Inuyasha still gave the child a sour look, she needed her hide tanned, but who would dare? Even if he wasn't there to see it Sesshomaru would somehow know. The only person who could get away with disaplining Chihiro was in no shape to do it.

Once the girl was distracted Sesshomaru turned to his brother "What has happened?"

Inuyasha looked like he was struggling with figuring out how to tell Sesshomaru, so Shippo answered instead. "She's been talking to Kohaku."

"Kohaku is dead."

"Thats the point Sesshomaru." Inuyasha told him. "When humans start talking to the dead..." He didn't finish. He didn't need to.

"Jaken, tend Chihiro." He ordered sweeping past Inuyasha. His brother and Shippo fell in step beside him as Jaken tried to get the child's attention without getting in bite range to point toward the village. She was making a point of ignoring him, that is until she decided it be more fun to chase him to the village.

"How are your grandchildren, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked as Jaken ran past them with Chihiro in hot pursuit.

"Souta said they were gathering herbs in the forest. Didn't seem to talkative." Inuyasha replied witha shrug. "Wait a minute... Since when do you care about my family?" he asked suspiciously.

Sessohmaru didn't answer. He simply wanted to know if Inuyasha had seen his grand son yet. He'd been by a week ago where as Inuysha and shippo had been off training for a while. He was hoping he'd be able to see his brother's face when he saw his grandson's lifestyle choice.

A few minutes later Chihiro skipped back to them, Jaken's hat perched on top of her head with the Small youkai trailing her and demanding she return it.

"You are wasting your breath." Sesshomaru pointed out to Jaken as the child took his hand and they passed the first hut in the village. In the next moment the child was snatched up by her mother and the hat toppled off.

"Grandfather, you found her!" The young woman, Aiko, exclaimed hugging Chihiro. She then held Chihiro at arms length so the child could look at her, "You have to quit running off! Anything could have happened to you!"

Sesshomaru didn't stop to listen to the rest of the lecture, his one concern now was seeing Rin. He hesitated at her door and took a deep breath before he swept the bamboo aside and stepped in. The dominante color inside was blue. Chihiro must have brought Rin every blue flower she could find. The smell was a bit overwhelming.

Near a wall he saw Rin, his precious child. Her once raven hair was snow white and her face was deeply lined now, but she was still his little girl. Her oldest daugher was holding her up with one arm and trying to tip a bowl of thin rice gruel into her mouth. She didn't open her eyes as she pushed the bowl away with a frail hand.

"Mom you have to eat!" The younger woman pleaded with tears in her eyes but Rin slowly shook her head.

"Rin, eat." She opened her eyes at the soft ordered and managed a weak smile. Sesshomaru crossed the room and sat down by her side. Simply to please him she swallowed a few small mouthfuls of the gruel. When she couldn't finish the bowl her daughter put it down near here and went outside to tend the children, leaving her and Sesshomaru alone.

After the younger woman left Rin dozed off. She didn't mean too, she was just so weak, Sesshomaru stayed by herside. She woke up again and focused on the daiyoukai at her side and struggled to ask "After I die... will you remember me?"

He struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. She had asked that same question once before. At that time he'd told her "Don't be stupid." Over the years she had changed him, made him a better person. She deserved to know. Looking down at her he answered the question, "Yes." She smiled and drifted off once more.

Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten and had to look away. He decided to focus, for a moment, on the flowers placed all around the hut. Mostly blue, but pink, red, and white were also present. The only color absent was yellow. Chihiro didn't care for yellow. The dandelion She'd teased his brother with had been picked specificlly for Inuyasha, though he didn't think his brother understood that. He was a bit slow on the uptake sometimes.

He looked back at Rin, the reason he learned to love. The reason he had not only grandchildren to warm his heart, but a relationship with his brother as well. She was sleeping deeply. He touched her hand and frowned, her hands were ice cold on such a warm summer day. He rearranged her blanket to cover them, then he needed to go outside. To be in open air where he could breath.

He was greeted by the sight of Chihiro chasing Jaken in a circle. He watched in amusment as the child lept and tackled his retainer to the ground. SHe gave the imp a tight hug around his neck, so tight it threatened to sufficate him. Then she planted a wet kiss on his cheek and stuck a flower up his nose.

Then she skipped up to Sesshomaru. She looked up at him then past him at her grandmother's house then back at him. "She's sleeping." he whispered. She nodded then grabbed his hand and pressed her face against it.

When he felt tears against his hand he scooped the child up and found a place to sit where they were not visible. She had nothing to say but he sat there with her and let her cry. She hadn't cried when Kohaku died the year before because she didn't truly understand what was happening. Now she cried for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, certainly not an awesome anime such as Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stood still as a statue as he watched his favorite grandchild play with Inuyasha's fox kit. The kit was making illusions for her entertainment and she clapped her hands gleefully. Many of the villige children didn't care to play with her because they couldn't comunicate with her. He'd even caught a few boys telling tales on her, knowing she could not defend herself. But Shippo always had a few minutes to play with her and didn't mind her muteness at all.

That was probably part of the reason she'd never bitten Shippo. That and he suspected the girl had a little crush on the kind young youkai. She was too young for the half grown kit to notice though, and would likly be grown and married before he was ready for a real relationship so Sesshomaru didn't dwell on it. In fact, he supposed it was kind of cute.

Then he heard the distant giggles signalling the return of his brother's grandchildren and scooped the girl up. "We need to go see Inuyasha." He whispered softly. Then he turned to the fox kit, "You should accompany us." Then went to find a good place to watch Inuyasha's face when he saw his grand children.

Born of a human and a hanyou all of Inuyasha's children and grandchildren were mortal, but they had all inherited Inuyasha's silver hair. Now four silver haired girls were running up the road to greet their grandfather. The only problem was Inuysha only had three granddaughters the last time he was in the village.

First his face was one of confusion as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Then Inuyasha looked like he'd been hit over the head with a club. His mouth gaped open and he stared for several moments, opening and closing his mouth like a stranded fish. "Toru? Why are you wearing women's clothes?" He finally choked out

The tallest girl looked down. "Actually, grandpa, I am asking people to call me Sakura now. Um, can we talk later? I need to sort these herbs."

Inuyasha nodded. He wasn't to sure he could talk at the moment anyway. Inuyasha stood in the middle of the street staring. Then shook his head, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Inuyasha looked around as his brother approached and saw laughter in the eyes of the otherwise stoic face. "You knew?"

"I came to check on Rin last week."

"Why the hell didn't you warn me, you jackass?"

"I wanted to see your face. Besides, it was Sakura's place to tell you." He set Chihiro down and sic'd her on Jaken again. "Are you disappointed little brother?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I don't think so, I mean he never did want me to teach him to hunt or fight. Still, my only grandson..." With that Inuyasha walked away, he needed to think about this one.

Sesshomaru turned to see that Jaken was watching after Chihiro and saw the fox kit with a look quite like Inuyasha on his young face. It was remarkable how much the young one had become like Inuyasha, though with a gentler, kinder spirit. The young kitsune then turned and started playing with Chihiro, who'd decided Jaken was boring at the moment.

Sesshomaru returned to Rin's house to check on her once again. She didn't open her eyes when he sat next to her, but he could hear her breathing. He checked her hands again, they were still cold as ice so he took them and held them between his own trying to warm them.

She seemed so tiny, hardly bigger than when she found him injured in the forest he thought. She'd always been on the small side, and in recent years had shrunk. He idely wondered if fate had meant for her to be small, or if her early deprivation had stunted her growth. There was no way to know, and it didn't really matter anyway.

Aiko entered the house and saw them. "Are her hands still cold Grandfather? lets see if this helps." Aiko took a cloth she'd hung near the fire to warm and folded it around Rin's hands.

Rin lived, according to tradition with her oldest child. But it was her youngest, Aiko, who shouldered most of the responsibility, by choice. Sesshomaru wondered if having Chihiro gave her the quiet inner strength and wisdom to handle lifes hardships as well as she did. She was the youngest, but had somehow become the pillar of the family as Rin deteriorated.

Rin's eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at Sesshomaru, a small, weary smile. Then she smiled at her daughter before her eyes drifted to something they could not see and she began to talk as though her husband stood before her. She smiled at nothing and drifted back to sleep.

Sesshomaru stood and went back outside. He spotted Chihiro with Shippo Still. Jaken, exhausted by the child had fallen asleep and the two were drawing on his face. Shippo faught back his laughter so as not to wake the slumbering kappa. Chihiro was eerily silent as always thoguh she grinned from ear to ear.

Sesshomaru took to the sky and flew off to be alone for a while. He returned a few hour later to see Inuyasha leaning on a fence watching Chihiro who had nicked Jaken's hat again an placed it in the feild. Inuyasha glanced at his brother as he landed beside him.

"There is an ant hill under it. By the time Jaken finds it... I almost feel like I should step in here."

"She put worms in his hat last week. If he has any sense he'll check it before he puts it on."

"I guess it's ok then." Inuyasha replied, chuckling.

He then felt a small tug on his sleeve and looked down to see the girl holding a fluffy white dandelion up to him. He smiled and knelt down to take it but then she blew the deliccate white seeds into his face. He inhade a few and choked. before he could get mad, or even stand up she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha wanted to be mad, but how could he?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha. Remember that little button at the bottom, the one that says 'review'. And be sure to check out and review my other stories.

Sesshomaru sat near a group of the village men. He was near enough that he could join the conversation should it prove interesting. Far enough away that he didn't have to. Right now the subject wasn't very interesting, it was about crops and the weather. Subjects that didn't concern him beyond whether the family was fed and that he certainly was not an expert on.

Usually he wouldn't be there with them. But Rin was on death's door, he couldn't leave right now. He checked on her frequently, but could not stand to watch her fade. So he sat watching and listening to the men of the village, waiting for any change in Rin's condition.

She'd had a good life, a husband, children. Keade had taught her to be a healer and she'd found the role to be extremely rewarding. She'd lived a long life by human standards. She had a very happy life. But that didn't make losing her easy.

After a while the fox came and sat by Sesshomaru wordlessly. Inuyasha and Shippo had both matured, but still teased and taunted each other. Sometimes he'd sit with Sesshomaru if the taiyoukai was around because at his side was the safest place to be at the moment.

Sesshomaru pondered the relationship between his brother and the fox kit. Kagome had taken the young one as a son. At the time Inuyasha was not ready for the role of fatherhood, they'd been more like brothers. Now Inuyasha seemed to alternate between the two roles when it came to Shippo, sometimes he was a brother to the kit, at other times a father. He'd always been just a father to his own children because they came along when he was ready.

He was distracted from his pondering by Chihiro, who squeezed herself between her two favorite youkai. She divided a fist full of flowers in to two bouquets, She handed on to Her grandfather youkai and the other to Shippo. Shippo took the blossoms and duplicated them into an avalanche of flowers that covered the delighted child for a few moments before they disappeared.

A few minutes later Sesshomarue saw a flash of red and white over Chihiro and glanced down to see her head covered in the fluffy white seeds of a dozen or so dandelions. Inuyasha never broken stride and dropped the now bare stalks as he took his place among his men. Chihiro blinked and looked around at the seeds still floating on the breeze around her then reached up to feel the mass of fluffy on her head. Then she pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve and grinned up at him pointing at her head, greatly amused by Inuyasha's joke.

"I see, Chihiro." He replied while the little fox beside her chuckled. She then turned to make sure Shippo saw before shaking her head sending seeds flying, though several many remained in her hair. She tried to wipe them off, but only got them stuck more in her hair.

"Chihiro, they must be combed out." Sesshomaru told the child, struggling not to laugh. She nodded and jumped to her feet to skip home.

Not very long after she returned, but not to his side. He saw her past Inuyasha, on her hands and feet creeping toward a house. He followed her gaze and saw a little green lizard on a wood pile. She stalked the creature like a cat, slowly, with an intense focus. Then she darted forward and cupped her hands around the tiny reptile.

He saw Shippo start to raise his hands to clap but she looked over and shook her head then looked at Inuyasha. She started to slowly walk up behind Inuyasha with her lizard still trapped in her hands. An evil grin graced her features as she carefully reached out and dropped the lizard down the back of his kimono then jumped back.

He heard her jump and turned to look at her curiously. A heartbeat later he became aware of something running back and forth across his back an jumped up flailing at what ever it was. He tore his kimono off and threw it to the ground as everyone laughed and saw the small, terrified creature dart away.

He turned to glare at the child. Then he started to chuckle. He approached her and dropped down to one knee, "Ok, that was a good one." He told the child. She grabbed his wrist and pointed to her head and smiled broadly. He reached down and ruffled her hair, which still had a few fluffy white seeds in it, though she'd managed to comb most of them out.

Later Sesshomaru went for a walk. Chihiro tagged along, she hitched a ride on the trailing end of his pelt. Rin was never so bold. He ignored it.

He passed close to where Inuyasha was talking with his grandson, make that granddaughter. Inuysha clearly didn't understand why Sakura wanted to be a girl, but his primary concern was that people would hurt her for it.

"Look, Shippo and I will be in the village for a while" He heard the hanyou tell her, "If anyone gives you any grief..."

"They already have Grandpa. Don't worry, I don't like to fight but you taught me enough. You noticed Kiyoshi's black eye?"

"You did that? That's my boy! ..er, I mean girl. Damn, this is going to take a while for me to get used to. You go on home." A few minutes later Inuyasha came into view, arms crossed and looking thoughtful and a bit bewildered. His eyes landed on Sesshomaru, then Chihiro. "You let her get away with murder. It's not just because she looks like Rin, is it?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a long time. Then slowly looked at Chihiro and saw that she'd nodded off. It was rather late. He lifted her to his arms. "When I first met Rin she was mute. Not deaf, just mute."

"Really? She always was such a chatter box!"

"The men of her village were quite cruel."

"I bet. I've caught some of the men being a bit to hard on Chihiro when they didn't realize I was around. I've dealt with them. I had Shippo distract her while I did it, he's good with her."

Sesshomaru just looked down at the sleeping child. He already knew, she'd told him. She also told him her uncle Inuyasha had saved her, that was the only reason Sesshomaru had not killed the men involved. Inuyasha turned and walked away into the night. Sesshomaru turned the other to carry Chihiro home to Aiko.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha. My birthday is this month, reviews would be nice. Don't forget I have other stories you can read and review as well.

Sesshomaru sat still and silent as a marble statue in the dark hut. The only light came from the silvery sliver of moon outside and the leaping flames of the fire Rin slept near. He watched her chest rise and fall, listened to her breath. It was shallow and slow. He had a feeling tonight would be the night.

He alone was awake, watching and waiting. He wouldn't wake her children when she was gone, they would need to be rested to handle her burial. That couldn't be done until it was light out anyway.

Sesshomaru looked up from Rin when he heard the patter of little feet outside. The bamboo curtain was swept aside and Chihiro stepped in with wreaths of flowers hung over her arms. Sesshomaru saw buttercups were included. Chihiro didn't like yellow, but Rin was fond of buttercups.

Chihiro stopped seeing Sesshomaru still awake. She looked at her grandmother, then back up at Sesshomaru. He nodded, Rin would like to spend her final hours with flowers in her hair. Sesshomaru leaned forward to help her, gently lifting Rin's head so Chihiro could slip the longer wreaths around her neck, a smaller wreath went on her head and the smallest around her wrists.

Rin's eyes fluttered open as she slipped the last flower wreath around her arm. "Chihiro?" She could barely whisper, but it wouldn't have mattered if she'd shouted. Luckily Chihiro happened to glance at her face when she spoke. In response she lifted the wreath around Rin's neck so her grandmother could see it.

Chihiro stood and toddled over to the fire, she stirred it with the poker and tossed on a handful of kindling so the flames jumped high, she wanted more light. She came back to her grandmother, circling around her so that her back was to her Grandfather Youkai. He couldn't see her, but her could see Rin's face. She leaned forward and he saw Rin's eyes go wide in shock, then a smile played across her face. Chihiro was speaking to her grandmother.

With difficulty Rin raised her hand and touched the child's face. "I... love... You... too." Each word was forced, with a gasping breath between them.

Her eyes then drifted to Sesshomaru. She had no more strength to speak, so she mouthed her final words to him, "I love you too, my father." Then she released one final, rattling breath. The light behind her eyes dimmed.

He heard Chihiro draw a sharp breath. She grabbed Rin's shoulders and shook them, trying to wake her. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do for Chihiro all he could offer was a comforting hand on her small shoulder.

Then she wheeled around to face him, pointing at Rin with tears flowing from her eyes, then she pointed at Tenseiga. Sesshomaru couldn't help but sigh. "It will not work, Chihiro."

Chihiro didn't want to hear that. She darted towards him and grabbed th hilt of the sword, pulling it a few inches from it's scabbard. Sesshomaru closed a hand around the harmless blade. Then thought better of it, it would harm nothing to let her draw it.

She pulled again and managed to draw it out. The end of the blade thudded to the floor, she didn't have the strength to hold it up. She waited for something to happen, anything. Finally she turned back to Sesshomaru with questioning eyes. "Is it working?"

"Tenseiga can bring a person back only once. Rin died when she was your age."

Chihiro let the hilt fall from her hands and threw herself into his chest, her body shaking with silent sobs. He wrappd his arms around her. He stood and picked up Tenseiga. Sheathing his sword he carried the child out into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own inuyasha, please read and review.

Just to note; I do not recall anything in the anime or manga saying a human would take on a youkai or hanyou's life span if they married one. That idea was invented by fans I believe. Also yes, Inuyasha's kids have youkai blood, but 25% isn't much, they are still mostly human.

I meant this chapter to be longer, but just couldn't. There will be at least one more.

* * *

Sesshomaru cradled Chihiro in his arms as the sun rose and the mists on the land began to lift. The child had cried herself to sleep a while ago, leaving him alone with his thoughts. It was a gorgeous morning, but he couldn't see the beauty of it. All he could think of was his precious Rin, that he'd never see her smile or hear her voice again.

He didn't look around when he heard his brother approach. "Sesshomaru, you probably already know, but Rin... Well..."

"She died in the night." Sesshomaru replied softly.

Inuyasha was silent for a long moment before adding "We figured she was with you." He meant Chihiro. "Her mom needs to get her ready."

Sesshomaru nodded but made no move to stand, he just sat staring straight ahead.

"I can take her for you if you need some time." Sesshomaru nodded and closed his eyes as his brother came around to take the child. He didn't want his brother to see his eyes. He and Chihiro now shared a new secret, she alone would ever know that he'd shed tears last night. She had witnessed them, then wiped them from his cheeks, shaking her head as though to say "You mustn't!"

"Do you want me to come get you?" Sesshomaru shook his head, he'd hear them when it was time for the burial.

It was just past noon when the grave had been dug and the town gathered. Rin had touched all of them. One alone was absent, Sesshomaru stood hidden in the tree line. He could see and hear everything, but he could not bring himself to join them.

Inuyasha and Shippo both glanced at his hiding spot a couple of times, they knew he was there. They could smell him. Chihiro glanced his direction too, whether because she'd seen where his brother looked or just knew him that well he didn't know.

Rin's tiny form was lowered into the cold ground. Then covered in earth as her people recited prayers and sang songs. One by one they laid gifts on her grave and wandered off to grieve, some alone, others with family and friends. Only once the last person had left did Sesshomaru emerge from his hiding place.

He'd never picked flowers before in his life, but he knew Rin would have liked the ones he now laid on her grave. Bright golden Buttercups and delicate white Queen Anne's Lace. Then he wasn't sure what to do, so he sat down and stared, looking at the gifts people had left.

The sun sank below the horizon then rose from the opposite one. Still Sesshomaru did not move. The sun was near setting once more when he heard his brother approaching, he didn't even acknowledge his brother as he settled into the grass beside him.

"I wish I could tell you the pain goes away." Inuyasha told his older brother. "It doesn't, but it gets easier to deal with. If you just think about her being gone you're gonna make yourself crazy, you gotta remember the good stuff and just keep going. I don't give a rat's ass if you do go nuts, but your grand kids need you."

"Is Chihiro coping?" He'd been so wrapped up in his own grief he hadn't thought about how she was doing.

"For the moment. Shippo's keeping her busy. He's been trying to teach her to whistle. It's hard since she can't hear when she succeeds, but I think she's getting the hang of it."

Inuyasha stood and walked away, pausing briefly at his wife's grave. She'd died of old age too. At least she'd seen Shippo get his second tail when he turned 100, she'd been so proud of him. Another 50 years and he'd be a man, perhaps start a pack of his own. Inuyasha hoped the kit would decide to stay close.

Sesshomaru stayed by the grave through the night. He thought about Rin, she wouldn't want him to fall apart over her. He thought about Inuyasha's words. About his grand children needing him to be strong. At dawn he forced himself to his feet and returned to the village.


End file.
